<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make a gentleman care by Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467610">Make a gentleman care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl'>Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx cannot help himself but let his eyes meet Titus' as he arches up again. The gaze on him is filled with desire by now, those thin lips are parted, the slightest of flushes covers the man's cheeks. And Nyx' mind comes up with all sorts of moments where he wants to see that expression again - riding Titus, spread out beneath the man, bend over the closest surface.</p><hr/><p>In which Nyx is a stripper and is thoroughly enjoying the lapdance he is giving to Titus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Titus Drautos | Glauca/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr. Policemen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/gifts">Koco</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804538">Don't touch, just look</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco">Koco</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, my dearest koco, you wrote me a wonderful fluffy Ravnis/Fleurentia piece, so I wrote you -years later- some porn ... as one does. You are one of my best friends, and also one of my biggest cheerleaders when it comes to jumping over my shadow, especially regarding cosplay. I still love your Promptis and look forward to more when you come around to it, and as you know, this piece was directly inspired by the conversations we had about your fic. </p><p>This is two chapters - the first covers the strip-tease and could be considered mature, the second part is definitely explicit. So, please, enjoy.</p><p>Title of this fic is taken from "Feisty" by Jhameel.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Title taken from "Mr. Policemen" by Eva Simmons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noise of the crowd is deafening. It drowns out the conversations of the other dancers, the clicking of heels and boots, the shouts of announcement of who is next. Then again, it's Friday, so the crowd is loud, rowdy, and Nyx can't help but feel encouraged by it. There is a smirk beginning to form on his lips, even as he begins to button up the dark shirt he is wearing. </p><p>He hears the last beats of Crowe's music as it winds down. There is just Tredd's act, then he is on. More than enough time to get ready. Tucking the shirt into the leather trousers, which sit snugly on his hips, he then tightens the belt around his waist, making sure the belt buckle is sitting just in the centre, prominent enough, but not too distracting from the zipper, which will gleam in the light of the club. Only then he makes his way toward the stage. </p><p>The crowd of the club begins to go wild as the music ends - screams, cheers, wolf whistles, the occasional 'I love you', and in between Crowe's kind laughter. She basks the appropriate time in the attention, bows and then makes her way to the back, face flushed, breaths heavy. As always, she makes her way towards him, hips swaying.</p><p>With less grace than in her show, she plops down on the stairs leading to the stage, giving herself a moment to calm down. Looking up, she gives him a broad grin, then wiggles her eyebrows.  </p><p>'Judging by the crowd, it went well,' he says, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>'Yes, though I could have done with less of the college crowd. Then again, they were respectful, so I shouldn't complain. It's a good crowd. Somehow more behaved than usual.' </p><p>'After your act?' </p><p>She laughs as she uncaps the water bottle. 'Yes, even after my act.' She reaches for her hair, removing the devil horns. 'It's always fun being the temptress.' Frowning she adds, 'Maybe they are so well behaved because we have some people from the police or guard here. At least, the big table is full of them. All of them good looking though some of them seemed more interested in than just looking.' </p><p>'Should have asked Libertus to come in.' </p><p>'Didn't want to distract him. After all, it's been a busy evening nonetheless. We had a couple of teenagers trying to sneak in.' </p><p>Nyx only hums. For a moment he listens. Tredd's song is coming to a high, which gives him roughly two minutes. Carefully he places the peaked cap on his head, adjusts it, before reaching for the gloves. Beside him Crowe leans back, still sipping from her water bottle. 'Damn, looking good, Ulric.' </p><p>He tightens the straps of the gloves, gives her a smile. 'Admit it, you want a piece of this.' </p><p>'Nah, still happy with my girlfriend,' Crowe laughs him off. 'Off you go, Casanova.' </p><p>He smirks, 'Don't you mean officer?' </p><p>Behind him the crowds cheers. Tredd's thanking everyone, breathing slightly out of control, which is especially audible over the mike. Nyx turns then. Out of a sudden, he feels giddy, stage fright for a moment getting the better of him. Even after all these renditions, he can't help that. Then again, it makes him focused, makes him grin. </p><p>The stage goes dark, as Tredd steps down, sweat glistening on his body. 'Damn, crowd is wild today. Still respectful, but wild. I don't envy the poor sod, who is going to be your victim of the evening.' </p><p>'Nah, they all enjoy it.' </p><p>'This one's been put up by his friends. Watch it.' </p><p>Nyx nods. It's still a few moments until his show starts, so he carefully peers around the corner, making sure he stays out of the light as to not ruin his act. At the front of the stage, which leads into the room, the owner of the establishment is standing, the light on her, a huge grin on her face. The strapless bodysuit she wears highlights every curve of her body, her long legs in the creme fishnets, the bodice white and gold, more resembling a corset. Her hair is pulled up in the nicest bun, highlighting her long neck. </p><p>'Ladies and gentleman,' Lunafreya starts. 'Welcome to the Oracle - the centre of temptation in all of Insomnia.' </p><p>The crowd begins to cheer louder, and Luna continues, grin on her face. 'It's Friday evening and everyone knows what happens on Friday evenings, don't we? Well, at least the regulars,' here she winks. 'We received a number of nominations this evening, so not everyone can be lucky, but as always we have had quite a few winners through this evening. But now it's time for the first prize.' With exaggerated movement she produces an envelope. 'And the lucky winner of today's performance is going to be-' with flourish she opens the letter, a smile forming on her face, 'Titus.' </p><p>There are some disappointed noises, but the large table breaks out in clapping and wolf whistles as one of them begins to move. </p><p>'Would you be so kind and come up here? You are a lucky man.' </p><p>Nyx draws in a deep breath, pulling back. He hears heavy footsteps, knows the man is making his way to the stage in the middle of the room under the cheers of his friends. There Luna is going to make him sit down on the sturdy chair and put the handcuffs on him. Quietly she will tell him, they are not that sturdy and should he need to get out of them, he shouldn't hesitate. Out loud she will announce Nyx before stepping off the stage. </p><p>And then it is going to be his turn. </p><p>'Good luck,' he hears from Crowe behind him. He then makes his way to the dark circle on the stage, almost invisible. His heart is hammering in his chest, nerves getting the better of him, as always the moments before he hits the stage the worst moments of his life. It will be over as soon as the lights are on him. </p><p>Luna laughs as she moves around the man, she must have already closed the handcuffs on him, 'What a fine gentleman we have got this evening. Have fun, my dearest, to everyone else, please enjoy the show. And now one big applause for - Officer Coeurl!" </p><p>The light turns on, and the crowd goes wild. The smirk comes naturally, especially as he has pulled the peaked cap in his face, shielding him from the light. He hears the first beats of 'Mr. policeman'. With that he throws his head up, and begins to stride down the corridor of the stage. The light is bright enough for him not to see the crowd. It's alright with him. In front of him however he can see the lucky winner of today's show. </p><p>The first thing Nyx notices is how tall the man is. He must be taller than Nyx by a roughly a head, with long legs, strong arms, trapped in an almost too tight t-shirt. His shoulders are strong and broad, tampering off into a solid waist. His legs are stretched out a bit, having fallen open. Nyx' eyes fall on the handcuffs. His throat goes dry. Damn, that man has big hands. He wouldn't have minded those on him. Another steps towards the man. His eyes trail up. The man -Titus was his name, wasn't it?- had his hair cut short. So shorts it screams military. Or police as Nyx recalls Crowe's words from earlier. </p><p>The beat drops. With fluid steps, he begins to move to the music, his body rolling easily with it. This is just teasing, this he can do without putting his mind to it. It gives him more time to take in his lucky winner as he moves around the man, thrusting his hips out in the time with beat. Around him he can hear the cheers, people screaming. But he concentrates on the other man. </p><p>He has moved around enough for Titus to see him. His eyes are heavy on Nyx, almost as if he is waiting for Nyx' next move. But even with his hands cuffed behind his back, the man's sprawl on the chair makes his authority clear. Nyx throat goes dry. His gaze moves over the stubbled, squared jaw, the bared throat, the strong neck, over the freaking tight t-shirt, which showcases the man's pecks, but hides enough of the abs to leave Nyx guessing. </p><p>A smile begins to grow on Nyx' face. He might not be able to see muscles, but he certainly can feel them. Later though. The beat of the music makes it so easy to loose himself in it, but at some point he has moved to stand directly in front of Titus. Looking down through the shades, he pushes his cap up before putting his hand on his belt buckle, slowing his movements slightly so he hits every beat, once, twice, swaying them. The crowd hollers, but in front of him the man remains cool, eyes focused on Nyx' face, head tilted up. </p><p>Nyx lets his hands wander down his body, feeling the leather gloves touch the skin on his arms. It draws Titus' attention away from his face. His face is still impassive. It should make Nyx ache for some reaction. But the control Titus has over himself and the easy sprawl on that chair with his hands cuffed behind his back makes Nyx go weak, makes him want to show the man what he can do. What he is going to do. </p><p>Cool, grey eyes slide up to his eyes, following the finger Nyx lets trail up his throat. Nyx reaches for the glasses on his noise, pulling them down, so he can look over the rim. The intensity of his glance makes Titus' eyes widen for a moment before again drifting into the cool indifference. Nyx gives him a wink, then pulls the shades off, putting them into the pocket of his shirt. </p><p>The beats make his heart beat faster and he begins to more into the rhythm, exaggerating his movements, bending his knees more, his hands moving over his body, his legs carrying him closer to Titus. He moves in between Titus' legs, which makes the man open them even more, an invitation of his body even if there wasn't one on his face. </p><p>One gloved hand moves to Nyx' lips, movements practised so long he can do them on auto-pilot. His lips move along the inside, brushing over the soft leather to the strip holding them close around his wrist. Catching the piece of leather between his teeth, he opens the gloves. </p><p>Making sure Titus' eyes are on him, he licks the inside of his gloved palm, tasting the leather on his tongue. He can't help the smell of the leather making him feel even more heady. Especially in addition to those grey eyes on him. At the tip of his middle finger, he catches the leather between his teeth, then pulls it off. Titus' gaze follows the exposed line of his throat, before setting on the freshly revealed skin of his hand. </p><p>Nyx makes sure to grip the glove, then brush it over Titus' side of the face, before throwing it on the floor. A smile begins to form on the other man's face, just for a short moment. It's daring Nyx to go further. </p><p>Heat begins to coil in Nyx groin. He rolls his hips longer than before, almost but not quite brushing Titus' thick thighs. But Titus' gaze doesn't drop down as he had expected. Shit. The man is as cold as ice. The heat grows even hotter inside of him.  </p><p>Abruptly Nyx turns. He has given Titus a bit of a show. Now time to focus a bit on the crowd. After all he has a second glove. That he needs the brief reprieve from Titus' intense gaze is something he would never admit. After all he can still feel it boring into his back. Though it has dropped lower. Towards his arse, he is almost, but not quite thrusting against Titus. His bare hand already on his belt buckle, making it reflect the light of the stage as his teeth are pulling on the second glove so the audience has their end of the show. </p><p>Nyx wrangles the heat inside of him back under control, even gets his breathing more even. Though as he turns around again, it has been for nothing. His heart rate is picking up again, just as the need he is feeling for this man. </p><p>Titus' eyes are still on him, but the gaze has not remained cool. Instead it is fixed on the smallest of movements, grey eyes following him like a hunter follows his prey. Apparently Nyx is beginning to wear the man down. A smile forming, Nyx shuffles closer, both of his hands already moving to the collar of his shirt. With ease he begins to unbutton his shirt. </p><p>Titus' eyes are heavy on him, following his hands as every bit of skin is slowly reavealed. It gives Nyx a moment to take in the handsome face, the prominent scar over his right eyebrow, the faint scar on his cheek, continuing on his noise, the one of his forehead. The harsh lighting makes them easier to see, just as Titus' parting his lips as he exhales His eyes snap up to Nyx. The cold is slowly melting, his pupils widening with interest, making the grey ring of the iris smaller, until only almost black remains. </p><p>Nyx grins, then turns, bending his knees so he brushes his arse over those thighs, grinding back against the man's stomach. Even with his arse still in leather, he feels what a solid mountain of muscle the man behind is. It's almost enough for a whine to make it past his lips, which stokes the fire inside of him even further. Damnit. He doesn't only want to give this man the best lapdance in his life, he wants to give him the best ride of his life - sit on the man's lap with his surely sizable cock in his arse, having Titus thrust upwards into him, until he comes over both of them, shaking and screaming. </p><p>Turning back towards the crowd though, he tries to focus on them, instead of the blood pumping through his body. It makes it easier to fall into the rhythm of the music, enabling him to breathe again. Sweat begins to form on his forehead. </p><p>Another roll of his hips. He feels those thigh against the back of his own. They are hard muscles, strong and firm. Maybe even tense. The image of those muscles moving as the man thrust into him almost makes him gasp. He can't -no, shouldn't- think about this. Not here, not now. </p><p>But then he reaches the bottom of his shirt. It makes him focus again. He needs to make this show work. He can do this. No need in getting distracted. Even if he wants to climb that man like a tree. Which is a bad analogy because that is something he is going to do. It's all just part of the show. All part of the routine. Which he is going to fall back on to keep the last bits of his sanity. </p><p>Nyx swirls around again, one fluid movement. This time he presses closer, his thighs flush against the inside of Titus. His hand comes to a rest on the man's sternum, and then he rolls his lips in the quickening beat to the rap. Damn his routine, he manages to think, as grey eyes meet his again. Outwardly the man is still as cool as his eyes, but his gaze has heated up, enough for Nyx to swallow. His second hand joins the first as he lets them trail to strong shoulders. Shit, those are muscles. Absent-mindedly he can't help but wonder if the man is always this tense. Or if that is because of him. Judging by the steady eyes on him, it could be the latter.  </p><p>The music changes again. Oh. He is almost forgot about that. With a grin, he swings on leg over Titus, the second one follows. It brings him that much closer to Titus' groin as he holds himself up over the man. His arms hang loosely around Titus' neck and if he were a woman, Titus' face would have been very close to his cleavage. This way he only gets a very close look at Nyx' chest. He grinds his hips down, once, twice, rubbing against those abs and damn, Titus' is one solid wall of muscles. </p><p>For a moment Nyx thinks about his back to a wall and Titus holding him up with his hands underneath Nyx' thighs. Right now he only feels those thighs, when the back of his legs brush against that. Still, having Titus holding him up, rubbing- before that can get any more detailed, Nyx rolls forward again, he presses close, his shoulders thrust back, his hands following so he can let the shirt drift to the floor.</p><p>One of the crew will get it out from under him in a moment so he doesn't step on it, but it means a moment of being so incredible close to Titus, he smells the man's cologne, which doesn't help the next wave of desire running through him. Heat begins to pool in his groin. Shit. He thinks about the crowd watching them, but it doesn't manage to douse the fire inside of him that effectively. The next roll of his hips is off-beat, so it is unexpected. A soft growl catches his attention. His eyes fall on Titus', who has briefly averted his gaze. </p><p>Nyx wants to hear it again. He presses closer again, naked upper body flush against Titus' chest. He almost rubs along Titus' cheek with his own like a cat, and he can't help the exhale, which has to brush along the shell of Titus' ear. This time he hears the growl clearer. It makes the affair even hotter. His hand have moved against to Titus' shoulder, so he can push himself up. </p><p>On auto-pilot he reaches for the peaked cap on his head, then takes it off, enabling his hair to move more freely. He puts the cap on Titus, a smirk playing across his face. It vanishes as soon as Nyx realises how hot Titus must look in uniform. He must have some rank of authority. Something that shines through even while he is breathing more heavily and clearly reacting to Nyx. </p><p>Nyx reaches pushes off again, he opens the belt buckle before slowing pulling the belt off, as he stands over Titus. It falls from the last loop. And because it is leather, Nyx uses it crack it like a whip. The sound isn't as satisfying, but it makes Titus' gaze snap up to him, darker now. For a moment Nyx isn't sure if he really sees the almost wolfish smile on his face, but one thing is for sure, Titus is still very much interested now. </p><p>That he feels as he grinds down again, his hips rolling against those of the man beneath him. He is even tenser than before, and -shit. Nyx almost curses as he feels the hardening cock through their trousers. Shit. He can't wait to get rid of the leather. Quickly he stand, almost abruptly, but then he swings off Titus' lap. Albeit with reluctance. </p><p>Unbuttoning the trousers and pulling them off are the two least sexy things he can do. Skin-tight leather does that. So that is something where he turns to the crowd again, this time it actually helping him to keep his emotions -and cock- in check. Still he needs to wriggle out of them, which he hopefully manages to do with the beat, while still looking as sexy as possible. </p><p>It doesn't help he keeps brushing against Titus at every opportunity. And then finally he can rip off the last part of his trousers, finally getting them out of the way. They come off flying and Nyx remains in his black thong and shoes. He is thrusting backwards again. This time he is turned towards the crowd, all heavy gazes on him, cheering and whistles, which he barely hears over the music or the blood rushing in his veins. They don't bother him half as much as the eyes on the back of his neck. </p><p>Between Titus' thighs is a bit of chair visible, and Nyx uses that to prop himself up with one arm, his body almost becoming horizontal. It displays his thighs, his abs and when he moves up, a ripple running through his body the crowd goes wild. With the movement his hand shifts further back, the inside of his wrist against denim and beneath that Titus' hard cock. </p><p>Nyx cannot help himself but let his eyes meet Titus' as he arches up again. The gaze on him is filled with desire by now, those thin lips are parted, the slightest of flushes on the man's cheeks. And Nyx' mind comes up with all sorts of moments where he wants to see that expression again - riding Titus, spread out beneath the man, bend over the closest surface and seeing that in the mirror. He swallows, his own cock almost hardening in the flimsy piece of fabric he wears. </p><p>He twirls around one last time, pressing close, his full body flush against Titus' front, his knee on the chair, pressing against Titus' cock. A soft moan escapes him, barely audible over the fading music as he feels the length against his thigh. Below him Titus groans. </p><p>Nyx grins as last note fades out. The crowd goes wild around them. With a grin, he pats on the peaked cap on Titus' head. 'Give it back to me after the show,' he whispers softly, then saunters off, his swaying, a grin for the crowds on his face. </p><p>At the end he can see Crowe giving him a raised eyebrow. She just mouths 'hot' at him before her gaze drops to his crotch. A smirk begins to play around her lips. When he is in earshot for her to talks, she says, 'It seems you agree.' </p><p>Nyx can't help the flush of embarrassment, but before he say anything, she adds. 'But you aren't the only one judging those looks he gave you.' </p><p>He doesn't responds, simply grinning. His composure breaks first though, and he adds, 'He is going to give me my hat back.' </p><p>'Oh,' Crowe raises an eyebrow. 'Is he?' </p><p>'Well, I gave it to him. I hope he is.' </p><p>'You are looking forward to him giving you more though,' Crowe states. She turns on her heels. Nyx falls into step beside her. He is still hot from the lights, and still hard from the gazes Titus had thrown him. Damn, the man was built. Nyx still recalls those legs and abs. </p><p>'Hey,' Crowe pokes him in the side. 'Are you listening?' </p><p>'Not really - still thinking about those thighs.' </p><p>'And you haven't seen that arse,' she smirks, 'Anyway, I need to get to a private dance show - wish me luck it's not going to be a creep.' </p><p>'Good luck - and have fun.' </p><p>Nyx makes his way towards his dressing area. A glance in the mirror reveals he is sweaty and dishevelled. A grimace passes over his face at the thought of not being able to take a shower now. Not if there is the chance of Titus meeting him. Maybe he is going to come to the back some time later, bring the cap back and leave his number. Maybe he is going to suggest going somewhere else. Maybe- Nyx groans. He is still hard, still craving something substantial like Titus' arms around him, his hands on Nyx' thighs, his teeth grazing Nyx' neck. A frustrated growl passes his lips. </p><p>Taking in a shuddering breath, Nyx begins to tidy himself up, towelling the sweat off. For a moment he hesitates before taking off his dark thong, relief washing over him as he frees his cock. The stain on the front of it is barely visible, for which he is thankful for. Then he pulls over a dark, tight t-shirt along with the jeans he wears whenever he is waiting tables or working the bar. The coarse fabric is not comfortable against his sensitive parts, but it's neither tight or wet, and the advantage of pockets is undeniable. </p><p>'Hey, can you help me?' Tredd asks from the other side, 'could you help me with my costume?' </p><p>'Sure,' Nyx responds. With one last glance, he decides he looks well enough should someone decide to speak with him, then turns towards Tredd's area. Well, depending on when Titus is -or if- going to come, he is looking forward to it. With a sigh he adjusts his trousers, then helps to get Tredd into his second outfit of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title taken from 'My pony' (of which my preffered listening is either by FAR or by Daniel Wesley)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's much later and Nyx is helping out with lighting when Luna calls out for him. Turning around he sees her glide towards him, her steps sure and sensual, all long legs and grace, 'The customer from earlier - you know, the one you gave the lapdance to - wants to give you your hat back.' </p>
<p>Nyx can't help the smile even though he tries to play it off. </p>
<p>Luna sees it anyway. She raises an eyebrow. 'You like him?' </p>
<p>'You don't have any proof,' Nyx responds, grinning. 'Where is he waiting?' </p>
<p>'Aranea told him to wait at the entrance.'</p>
<p>'Thank you,' Nyx responds, putting the light down before starting to jog towards the door leading to the club area. </p>
<p>He is almost passed her, when she says, 'Be careful, Nyx, he is a handsome guy.' </p>
<p>'Most say the same about me.'</p>
<p>'Still, don't let your heart be broken,' Luna says, her voice firm. Then her smile returns, 'Otherwise have fun.' </p>
<p>Nyx makes his way towards the entrance to the backstage area, brushing past technicians and entertainers. Aranea is standing at the door, speaking with the handsome man from earlier. Titus is indeed tall, taller than Nyx. Even if he hadn't known earlier, with the way he stands, Nyx immediately reads him as someone from the military, back straight, feet at shoulder-width, though his thumbs are hooked into his belt loops, leading to a more casual pose. </p>
<p>Nyx gives him a grin. </p>
<p>'You wanted your hat back,' Titus' voice is a deep rumble, warm, almost heated. There is something in his gaze, something dark, smouldering. The corners of Nyx' mouth quirk up as he takes a step forward. He reaches for the cap, but Titus moves his hand back. 'If I give it to you, I am afraid you will disappear.' </p>
<p>'Maybe we could both disappear somewhere to,' he gives Titus a grin, reaching forward. This time he takes the cap, putting it on with a swirl and a smirk. He winks at Titus before turning around, throwing over his shoulder, 'I know a place.' </p>
<p>He feels Titus step behind him, looming over him, and breath in his ear, 'That sounds like an excellent idea.' </p>
<p>The hairs on the back of Nyx' neck rise. A shiver runs down his spine, heat pooling in his stomach. He walks with sure steps towards the office, navigating the corridors with ease. Hopefully the office is going to be empty, he couldn't stand being denied Titus now, especially as the man silently moves behind him. </p>
<p>Finally, he reaches the door to the office. Indeed it is empty, and as soon as he has stepped in, Titus moves in behind him, strong and quick. Nyx wants to shut the door, however Titus is quicker as he is whirled around, his back connecting with the door and his mouth falling open as the breath is knocked out from him. A moment later, his mouth is invaded by Titus' tongue, their lips pressing against each other. Nyx' hands fly up, hands clenching in the man's t-shirt. Damn, he is a good kisser, he thinks absent-mindedly. </p>
<p>Opening his mouth further, he returns the kiss, their tongues clashing. Titus' hands reach for his waist, strong hands simply resting there for a moment, hot and heavy. They move downwards, towards Nyx' hips, pulling them closer towards each other. </p>
<p>Nyx' hand brushes through the short hair, feeling the bristles beneath his fingers. Tilting Titus' head to kiss him better eases some of the tension, but Nyx still feels like he is about to burn, the need inside of him growing. The kiss itself has been so searing, he is already hard in his trousers, the thoughts from earlier making even hotter.</p>
<p>Titus presses closer, his chest against Nyx', one leg between his, which gives him something to grind against. It's good, not enough, but it's the tiniest bit of relief. A groan escapes past his lips. He grinds against that leg, dragging Titus closer, fingers digging into clothes and muscles. </p>
<p>Titus growls, breaking the kiss, 'Damn, you are hot. I couldn't believe my luck as I saw you the first time you stepped around me. And then your boss had me hand-cuffed. I wanted to touch you so badly, like this - run my hand all over you, touch every bit of your skin.' </p>
<p>'Why don't you now?' Nyx responds, a tongue running over his bruised lips. It would have come across with more self-confidence, if he hadn't been breathless, hadn't been clinging to Titus, and certainly wasn't rutting against Titus' leg like a dog. </p>
<p>Titus groans in returns, smashing their lips together again, his hands roaming all over Nyx' upper body before moving downwards. Tugging at the hem of the shirt, he tears it off Nyx, almost ripping it in the process before throwing it to the floor. Then broad, warm hands are on Nyx' skin, searing, burning, callouses rubbing over his sensitive sides. </p>
<p>Nyx puts his arms around Titus neck, yanking the man closer still, their chest colliding, a wall of hard muscles. He feels the grin on Titus' face, feels the other man reach for him, hands on his hips, before suddenly the man takes a step back, swirls Nyx around, and almost smashes him into the door. He just barely has time to soften the impact with his hands as they come up beside his head. </p>
<p>Nyx groans. Shit, he hasn't realised how strong Titus is, but damn, being manhandled by the other one turns him on even further, his throat dry, his heart beating quicker in his chest. </p>
<p>'You like that, don't you?' Titus whispers into his ear. His front presses against Nyx' back with only Titus' thin t-shirt separating him from feeling those muscles skin to skin. It makes him arch back, a soft noise escaping him. Titus continues, breathing into Nyx' ear, 'Me pushing you around? Having you at my mercy.' </p>
<p>Nyx groans, tone still cocky as he responds, 'Only because I'm let you.' He isn't sure though if he could break free of Titus, the man a wall of muscle and expertise in hand-to-hand combat, judging by the casualness of Titus flipping him. That knowledge brings an extra bit of heat, the arousal pooling in his groin, making him so hard his jeans are too tight, painfully constricting him. He needs to be out of them like yesterday. </p>
<p>'Like to see try you otherwise,' Titus' voice is rough, his beard scratching along Nyx' jaw as he growls those words. His teeth follow them, his tongue soothing the harder nips as he moves from Nyx' ear forward. Nyx' eye fall close, his mouth open in another moan as Titus bites him gently into the soft skin of his throat, just beneath his jaw. </p>
<p>'I'll show you,' Nyx responds, breathless, only half concentrating on the conversation, the other more occupied with Titus getting him off. He grinds back, feeling Titus' hard cock press between his cheeks. He wants that inside of him, wants it now, and he would bet his arse on Titus wanting the same. So he adds, 'But later. There are more important things now!' </p>
<p>Titus chuckles. The sound reverberates in his chest, a deep rumble against Nyx' back. His hands run over Nyx' waist, up towards his nipples. He pinches them, once, twice, and it makes Nyx whine, the sharp bolts of pleasure going straight to his cock. He hopes the noises will make Titus hurry, but the man doesn't, instead rolling his nipples between his fingers. </p>
<p>Having one's nipples pinched while grinding back against a hard, hot wall of muscles should not be enticing, should not make him want more, should not make him wish for a bed where they can do all this horizontally, as desperate as he is. A whines escapes him, his hands balling into fists for the briefest of moments. Only then Titus leans forward again. His breaths ghosts over his ear, then over his throat before he begins to kiss along Nyx' jaw, then back to the shell of his ear, licking almost nibbling. </p>
<p>'Look, would you hurry,' Nyx tries to urge Titus on, but the man only laughs, warm and rich. He continues even as Nyx takes on hand off the wall, reaching for his trouser pockets, and shoving the condom and lube at Titus.  </p>
<p>'Patience,' Titus responds, but at least his fingers fish for lube and condom, brushing against Nyx' as he puts them in his own pocket. Still he makes his way down along Nyx' throat, teeth worrying at skin, blood sucked to the surface, leaving Nyx in no doubt his neck will look like a Couerl attack tomorrow. His breathing hitches with every suck and every bite, soft sounds falling from him. At the juncture of his shoulder Titus bites down harshly, sinking his teeth him. He almost draws blood, it's rough, and exactly what Nyx expected -no, needs- and a long whine falls from his lips, pushing back, wishing for Titus to quench that thirst. </p>
<p>Finally, Titus' hands run lower, tugging at his trousers, then moving quickly to the front to undo them. He tugs at the trousers, pulling them down to Nyx' knees, exposing his bare arse. 'Couldn't be bothered with underwear,' Titus growls behind. It sounds rougher than before if that is even possible - like a predator ready to pounce.</p>
<p>A breathless laugh falls from Nyx' lips, 'Didn't want to put them on if they only came off.' His cock is finally free and hard, precum smearing against his abdomen. </p>
<p>He thrusts his arse back against the other one's groin. A hard cock presses back even through the heavy fabric of whatever trouser Titus is wearing. Another moan falls from Nyx' lips, and his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he feels the jeans against the soft skin beneath his arse. He rolls his hips back, chasing that feeling, the rough fabric against his skin, the underlying hardness beneath.</p>
<p>'Greedy,' mutters Titus, but his hand has drifted to Nyx' hip, slowing him down. Then he uncaps the lube, a sound promising relief. A few fat drops hit Nyx' back, the coldness causing him shiver. He widens his stance, arching his back, begging wordlessly for more. Titus obliges for the most part, coating his fingers in the lube before circling his hole, slow and methodical. Then he presses in, the gentleness a harsh contrast to their earlier passion.  </p>
<p>Nyx moans, pushing back, trying to take that one finger, and then Titus finally breaches him fully. One finger won't be enough to bring him off, not with how much he wants something more, something bigger inside of him, but the warmth inside of him spreads like wildfire. He whines, pushing back and fucking himself on that one finger, noises and begging be damned. </p>
<p>Titus curses behind him, quiet and quick, before adding a second one, his breath harsh in Nyx' ear, the soft grunts urging the other man on. His other hand comes to a rest beside Nyx' own, the man completely leaning against his back, fingers in Nyx' arse. Soon Titus is fingering him with three fingers, scissoring, thrusting, and like this it won't be long. His voice is a combination of need and desperation, 'Come on, I need more.' </p>
<p>'Patience,' Titus repeats, but it less focused and restrained as if the other man cannot hold on for much longer as well. </p>
<p>When he adds a fourth finger, Nyx cannot help himself, but let his forehead connect with the door, 'You can't be serious. Don't be a tease. Fuck me.' </p>
<p>Titus laughs, 'You underestimate what you can take.' </p>
<p>'You can't be that big,' argues Nyx, trying to get a rise out of the other man.</p>
<p>Titus doesn't respond, and instead draws his fingers back. Behind him, Nyx hears the condom being opened, the plastic falling to the ground and being crunched by the other man stepping closer. He lines himself up, the tip brushing against Nyx' arse, then Titus finally pushes into him. </p>
<p>Nyx' mouth falls open. Shit, Titus' is that big. A shudder runs through Nyx as the head presses in, broad and big, making him recall why Titus prepared him that well. Pushing back, he tries to relax, but his breaths have become pants, shallow and quick. </p>
<p>'Hush, you are doing well,' Titus mutters behind him, stilling, hands on Nyx' sides, gently rubbing up and down. It's such a tender gesture, Nyx moans, pushing himself and trying to sink further onto Titus, to return that kindness to the man. He is hushed though, hands keeping him from sinking further down. </p>
<p>Only when Nyx's breathing evens out, Titus gives him a shallow thrust, sinking deeper into him. After the head has sunk in though, the glide is easier, Titus sinking in deeper and deeper, until he is buried to the hilt inside of Nyx, stretching him to the fullest.  </p>
<p>Nyx' breathing is still quick, his mouth dry, and he shifts, trying to make the fullness easier, but instead it moves Titus even deeper into him. A low whine leaves his throat, sweat on his brow, running down his neck. </p>
<p>'You are doing so well,' Titus murmurs into his ear, and places a kiss against Nyx' jaw. 'You are so tight around me, gripping me just right.' </p>
<p>'Could always get a move on,' Nyx moans, rolling his hips. Behind him Titus groans in his response, his fingers digging into Nyx' hips, surely leaving bruises. </p>
<p>He presses closer against Nyx, putting them flush together, from chest to thighs, naked skin to skin, muscles moving against each other. His hands wander towards Nyx front, adjusting his grip, and then he pulls back. The slide is glorious, slow and sensuous. He wants it faster, wants Titus to pound into him, reaching even deeper. </p>
<p>Then Titus slams back into him, drawing a long moan from Nyx. He tilts his arse into the next thrust, this time it brushing over his prostate, and Nyx sees stars. Pleasure is cursing through him, hot and heady, making him shiver, 'Harder.' </p>
<p>Titus groans, pulling out, pushing back in, faster this time, hitting that sweet spot yet again, and after that is a blur. Every thrust stokes that fire inside of him, the slide, the sparks being send through him, lighting every one of his nerves up. Moans fall from his lips, sweat drips down his back, his hands curl into fists. </p>
<p>Behind him Titus is panting, harsh breaths hitting his ear, hands clenching around Nyx' hips, curling around them. He is getting closer, breathing getting faster, movements stuttering, making his thrusts even harder. </p>
<p>'Damn, you are so amazing,' Titus groans. His hand moves from Nyx' hip to his front, wrapping around his cock. He squeezes it, and Nyx shudders, moaning, tightening around the cock in his arse. </p>
<p>A curse falls from Titus' lips. His hand wraps more firmly around Nyx, begins to jerk him off, large hand covering him, callouses adding that roughness Nyx has been craving. A whine escapes him, and he thrusts into that hand. </p>
<p>Titus' movements become faster, more erratic, rhythm quickening. Nyx doesn't even realise when he tumbles over the edge, he just does, coming with a long moan, shuddering as he spills. Titus fucks him through it, then thrusts in once, twice, before groaning, and coming, twitching inside of Nyx. </p>
<p>Nyx exhales, his forehead coming to a rest against the door, hands sliding down- His legs threaten to give out, trembling and quivering, especially as Titus' cock slips out from him. An arms sneaks around his waist, holding him up, supporting him by pulling him close. Behind him, Titus' breathing is still harsh, his chest moving. He nuzzles against Nyx though, nose in his hair, and Nyx closes his eyes, revelling in the post-orgasmic bliss. </p>
<p>They should probably move apart, Nyx thinks, mind hazy and sated. He moves around in Titus' arms, leaning against the door with his back. Titus is looking down on him, eyes half-lidded, content expression on his face. </p>
<p>He leans forward then, capturing Nyx lips, and the kiss is slow and long, almost tender. Nyx responds in kind, his hands coming up and looping around Titus' neck. They break apart, and Titus rests his forehead against Nyx', their breaths mingling. They are still dishevelled, upper bodies still naked, sweat and semen still on their bodies. Nonetheless, Titus reaches for his jaw, tilting it up, forcing Nyx to look up, meeting dark eyes. </p>
<p>Nyx smiles, soft and sated, before he murmurs, 'Wow, that was something else.' </p>
<p>Titus chuckles, 'It sure as hell was.' He places another soft kiss against the corner of Nyx' mouth, 'Would you like to repeat this?' </p>
<p>'Yes,' Nyx responds immediately, 'hell, yes.' </p>
<p>'Maybe somewhere with a bed? Because I got one at home.' </p>
<p>They both chuckle, and Nyx can't help himself but say, 'That's horrible, but you know - I could use a bed. For sleeping though.' </p>
<p>'I can take you home with me?' </p>
<p>Nyx looks up, grinning, 'I was hoping you say that.' </p>
<p>They make themselves presentable, stealing glances and kisses. And seeing Titus pull on that shirt makes Nyx hopeful, a smile on his face, muscles flexing, but tension having left his body. Hopeful, that this might grow into something more. Maybe. </p>
<p>His gaze drops to Titus' crotch as the man stuffs his shirt into his trousers, a spark of interest forming. When they have a bed, there are a few things Nyx still wants to try out. </p>
<p>A hungry smile forms on his face. Even if this doesn't last, he is going to enjoy tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and fuel my writing - even if it is just the smut.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>